Changes
by ShadowKeeper1518
Summary: Tris Prior and her sister, Andrea Prior transfer to Dauntless. This is Andrea's story. This will mostly be Andrea's POV. This is my first story so please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Divergent or any of the characters, except for Andrea and any other characters that I might add at a later date.**

Changes Chapter 1

The Test… the two little words that we all feared in the upcoming year of school. It sent chills down the backs of those who were about to take it. Some of us were afraid of what our results were, what it would say for us to go or for some to stay where we were. For me, it was a sign to leave Abnegation and to never look back. Almost anyway. I know they say faction before blood which was our basic principal in our society, which is separated into five factions, Abnegation, Amity, Candor, Dauntless and Erudite.

Abnegation was the selfless faction, those who ran the government as public servants, helping those in need all the time and not having a reason to hold anything for themselves.

Amity was for those who believed kindness and peace was the way to go in life, to me though they just seemed like a bunch of free living peace loving people.

Candor held the virtue of honesty, always telling the truth even if it hurts.

Erudite believed in intelligence, they were the ones who were always studying new ways to make our lives better, to give the factions comfort in what the future held.

Dauntless… the brave faction. They were the brave and fearless faction, trusted to keep us all safe no matter what happened. They were our soldiers, our crazy faction who seemed to always live on the edge. There were the factionless, who had been cast out of their factions and had to beg for food and struggled to survive as Abnegation helped them. And that was just how our society worked and it suited almost everyone happily.

I sat on a chair in the living room if you could call it that as my mom cut my sister's long hair and pinned it up in a neat bun at the back of her head and smiles at us before asking are you nervous? Mostly looking at my sister, Beatrice who shakes her head nervously.

About the test? I said with a slight smile. "Nervous and terrified, as is Beatrice."

Beatrice gave me a look of slight annoyance and says "Terrified. But the test is supposed to tell us where to go in life, who we are right Andrea?"

My name is Andrea Prior, one of three children to Andrew and Natalie Prior, both faction members of Abnegation. Our older brother's name was Caleb, the most selfless and always telling me and Beatrice to be the same. My twin sister's name is Beatrice, but I called her Tris for short, as you already know, very pretty with her long blonde hair and blue gray eyes. I looked average next to her, having dark brown hair and our father's dark green eyes with gold flecks. I had pulled my hair into a messy bun and wasn't about to change it. Soon, before it seems like I knew it we were standing in front of the testing rooms and I looked at Tris and smiled before walking into the testing room and sitting in the chair before being administered the test serum and seeming to falling asleep.

I woke up in a daze in the room but it was entirely covered in mirrors and another person stood there telling me to choose from the knife or the piece of meat. I instantly chose the knife after questioning why for a couple of minutes as the person disappeared and a rabid dog appeared and I used the knife to defend myself. After a couple more tests, I woke up with a gasp and sat up in the chair as my test instructor gave me a worried look but smiled and said, "Your results were dauntless. You may leave now." I noticed her manually typing something on the computer before I quickly left the room.

I decided to walk home instead of waiting for Caleb and Tris. When I got there, I hung up my gray abnegation coat where Tris was already starting dinner. I stood surprised and says "what happened that you got here before me?

"I got sick from the serum and they sent me home" she says distracted chopping up some carrots. I nod and came over to help her until everyone else arrived home and we quietly ate dinner as we told them what happened at the tests but didn't tell them our results. I sat there debating on if I should leave or not. I figured that either Caleb or Tris would stay but I knew that I could never stay here. I just didn't belong anymore and I had to quickly decide where to go since the choosing day was tomorrow. I went to bed still not knowing what to do and barely slept, too nervous to sleep much as Tris slept next to me while tossing and turning. But I also knew that whatever happened tomorrow, nothing would be the same, that everything would be different.


	2. Chapter 2

It was too crowded in The Hub, where the Choosing Day ceremony was to take place. I walked with my family and the rest of the Abnegation members who were also choosing today. A lot of people were already there waiting for the choosing to begin as they mingled together as others filed in through the entrances. On the stage sat five stone bowls filled with materials that were meant to represent the factions as well as a small table with a knife and many bandages on it as well. I looked around for a moment as my parents talked to the leader of Erudite, Jeanine Matthews, not interested in their conversation until Jeanine said "And these must be your children, who are choosing today. What are your names?"

Caleb, always being the most polite out of all of us says, "My name is Caleb. And these are my sisters, Andrea and Beatrice." Tris and I just looked at Jeanine pretty much emotionless until she says, "Well I hope you choose what faction suits you best even if it goes against your test results. I also hope that your parents will support you all on your choices."

Tris opened her mouth and said something about how the test was suppose to go as I studied Jeanine quietly and closely as she responded to Tris in a way politely but with an under laying dislike tone. Her blue outfit made her seem pale, especially with her short and neatly cut hair to her chin. I noticed the cold look she gave us and the abnegation faction and the stiff set of her posture as I gently nudge Tris to shut up while she was ahead and a voice over the PA system said that the ceremony was about to begin and Caleb lead us over to our seats as everyone else did the same.

I sat between our parents holding onto my dad's hand nervously as Jeanine took the stage and began with a speech about the choosing ceremony and how our founders had set it up as Marcus, leader of Abnegation took over from that point. He said, "Once the ceremony ends you will not leave here as dependents but as full fledged members of our society, always putting your chosen faction before blood." Everyone also said faction before blood and I saw beatrice sit there with a look of conflict on her face as Mom took our hands and softly said , "I love you no matter what."

Marcus called the first person up from going backwards in the alphabet by last name and a boy from erudite chose to stay in his faction to the relief of his family. The ceremony continued as people chose their factions by making a small cut on their hand and letting a drop of blood drop into one of the five bowls. Many decided to stay in their original faction but a few also decided to join a different one, to the dismay of their families.

Marcus finally said, "Caleb Prior." I look over to Caleb who shakingly stands up and walks away from our family over to the bowls and to the dismay of the faction and my own surprise dropped a bead of blood into the erudite bowl as marcus says shocked, "Erudite." I felt a single tear slip down my cheek as I sat there helplessly as Caleb strode over and sat in the Erudite section without looking back, knowing my brother had decided his fate.

Once he got the crowd quiet, Marcus called out Tris' name and she also went up front as our parents gently let her go. She stood between two bowls debating for a few moments, and it seemed like time slowed down as she dropped her blood into the dauntless bowl and it was announced. I looked at our parents, dad looking surprised again and mom smiling a little. I watched as Tris went to sit with the Dauntless and felt a little relieved but mostly worried, seeing as she smiled for a minute.

Marcus then called my name and I looked at my parents and gave them a hug as I headed to the stage and looked into each bowl as I made my way to the knife. Glass filled the candor bowl, dirt for Amity, water for erudite, gray stones for abnegation and coal for dauntless. I made a small cut on my hand and without hesitation dropped it and watched it sizzle on the coals as I barely heard Marcus call out Dauntless and I made my way to the brave faction and sat beside Tris and gave her hand a small squeeze and smiled at my parents, promising to keep her safe.

Once the ceremony was over and everyone left the room, I watched Caleb gives us a look to say good luck and then to our parents who still sat in their seats watching us with solemn expressions. I fleetingly thought what they would think when they returned home to an empty house. Then they disappeared out of view as we were pulled away with the crowd of Dauntless members and new initiates and made a dash from the building and out into the sunlight, to a new beginning and down the street.

Once we got to the subway tracks columns, everyone started to climb as did us transfer initiates and I helped Tris up once we reached the top as everyone waited a few minutes as the train came upon our tracks and everyone took off at a run and climbed onto the moving train and I did the same and turned around just to see Tris barely make it onto the train as we bumped into a girl dressed in white from candor.

"Sorry," we said in unison and the girl smiled and says, "Hi, my name is Christina." I gave a small smile and says, "Andrea and Beatrice." Tris and Christina got to know one another as I listened and chatted with them also until a dauntless member looked out the door and says "get ready."

I look out the door and saw people jumping onto the roof of a nearby building and says. "They're jumping onto a roof." Christina and Tris came over and looked too, having shocked looks on their faces as I say, "We jump together." We headed to the other side of the train car and runs and jumps off the train onto the roof, rolling a bit before sitting up and laughing a little before going to join the others crowded around a few people dressed in black outfits and one stood on the edge, with a look of authority on his face. He had light brown hair in a military style cut, tattoos on his forearms and neck and a couple of piercings. Before he could speak I pushed my long hair out of my face and felt rooted to the spot, frozen in place as my heart beat a skip and his eyes met mine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Eric's POV:**

I looked disinterested over the crowd of initiates who almost all looked nervous and couldn't look me in the eye as I started speaking and as I opened my mouth, I saw her and felt a small shock go through my body. She had long dark brown hair with natural light blonde highlights running through the natural curls, and intense blue-gray eyes that seemed to pop a little while wearing the gray colors of Abnegation. I blinked and cleared my throat and started my speech, still looking at her while saying. "Listen up. My name is Eric, I'm one of the leaders here at Dauntless. If you want to enter Dauntless, this is the way in. And if you don't have the guts to jump in then you obviously don't belong in Dauntless"

I tore my eyes away from the girl and looked around as a boy in blue asked me if there was water in the bottom or something until I told him that he would find out or not.

No one moved when I said someone had to jump first and wondered who it would be. I looked over the crowd until a female voice said, "me." I looked over and saw one of the two girls dressed in Abnegation gray with blonde hair and the same blue-gray eyes start to move forward and get onto the ledge of the building.

**Andrea's POV: **

I looked at Tris in surprise as she spoke up to volunteer to go first. I watched as she passed by the leader, took her jacket off as a boy jokingly commented on her taking her jacket off. I shot him a glare and he shut up and went back to watching my sister who jumped after Eric, slightly annoyed said "today initiate." I rushed over to the ledge and saw her lying on some sort of material and felt relieved that she was ok as someone helped her off the net and Eric said who's next. He stood beside me as I nodded and climbed onto the ledge as well and with a glance over my shoulder jumped.

I felt weightless for a few seconds and landed on the net bouncing back into the air for a moment before laying there catching my breath and rolled off of the net as a male with short brown hair and blue eyes helped me down and asked me, "What's your name?"

"Andrea," I say automatically and he nods and says, "second jumper, Andrea. Welcome to Dauntless."

I nod and went and stood by Tris who smiled at me as we watched the rest of the initiates jump down also and stood in a small group. The same guy who helped me out of the net said, "Dauntless born go with Lauren, transfers stay with me." He waited until all of the dauntless born initiates left with a woman before continuing his speech. "My name is Four, I usually work in Intelligence, but during the training process, I am your instructor."

Soon, after a small confrontation with Christina, he lead us to a huge room where a lot of people were hanging out in groups doing all sorts of activities. He called it the Pit, the center of life at Dauntless. I was amazed at how everyone seemed to get along. He then lead us to a large room full of beds, with showers, toilets and sinks in it and explained that we would live there for the entire training process, boys and girls. He told us to get dressed and be in the Pit in 10 minutes.

Everyone chose their beds and started to change. I chose the bed next to Tris and Christina and started to change quickly, flushing at the sight of the guys watching me and Tris changing. Afterwards, I followed the line and threw my old clothes into the fire pit and went ahead of everyone to the Pit, a few minutes earlier than them and saw no one around except for Eric sitting on a block of stone waiting patiently. I blush a bit and pulls my hair into a ponytail as Eric sauntered over looking me up and down before giving me an inquisitive look.

**Eric's POV:**

"What's your name Initiate?" I asked curiously, noticing the long dark lashes framing her eyes and the dark green flecks in her eyes and smiles slightly.

"Andrea," she answers with a small smile as well as we walked in a circle facing each other. "And you are Eric, youngest leader of Dauntless."

I smile at her knowing no one else was around at the moment and says, "I know this against the rules but I think that you'll do well here. Good luck Andrea." With that, I noticed the others coming in and goes back to my spot on the stone and sees Four come in as well.

**Andrea's POV:**

I looked surprised at Eric that he said something nice and noticed his cold expression come back onto his face as Four explained how things would work. How training was separated into two stages, physical and mental. I kept staring at Eric discreetly.

"Ranking also decide what jobs you go into, leadership, guarding the fence or keeping the factionless from killing each other," Four says as Eric comes back over.

"It also decides who gets cut from the faction," Eric says, as Christina questions him on it, I notice a few initiates looking nervous and looks at Tris who looks at me and then back at Eric.

"If you get cut, you live factionless," he says looking at everyone. He then leaves the room looking over his shoulder once as Four leads us through the dark slightly claustrophobic halls to the mess hall for dinner and such.

After waiting, I got in line to get some food and realized that I stood next to Eric, who was also getting some lunch and nods to me before heading over to an empty table. I look around for a place to sit and doesn't see an empty spot so I head over to the empty table.

"Mind if I sit here also every other seat is full," I ask Eric who looks up from his tablet and nods once as I take a seat and starts eating, surprised at the flavor and such of the food. He looks up and chuckles for a moment and then goes back to eating and working in silence.

I felt a bit awkward and blurts out, "What do you do as a leader anyway Eric? If I may ask in curiosity."

He looks up and gives me a blink and shuts his tablet off and tells me all the things he does as a leader, from overseeing training to inter-faction relationships and such. I was extremely curious and asked questions as he answered and then told me to go join the others as the other leaders came over above the hall on the landing and he went to join them. I sat next to Tris who hadn't noticed that I had eaten somewhere else as the head leader, Max told all of us initiates to stand as we did.

"You have decided to join the warrior faction," he says, going on for a bit as the other leaders looked at us expressionless until he finally says, "Make us proud." The members of the faction stood up and cheered and picked us up as we cheered as the many dauntless members passed us around the cantina proudly.


	4. Chapter 4

After lunch, we were all given a tour of the compound so we knew where the mess hall, the shops, the training room were so we could use the routes there to make sure we weren't ever late for training. Eric had shown us around as Four had left to go do something. I discreetly noted Tris' gaze following Four as he left the room and made a mental note to check on her later. She and Christina were getting along just fine with Will and Edward, a tall well-built boy from Erudite. I turned my attention back to the tour and watched as Eric showed us the shops where we could use credits to buy some clothes and get some stuff.

I walked over to Eric as he said, "It's after 6 o'clock so you can have some free time to do whatever you like. Training starts at 8 am sharp so don't be late or face the consequences. And no leaving the compound without a dauntless member or you will immediately get kicked out ôand have to live factionless. Now get going."

Everyone dispersed and I was surprised at how fast everyone took off running and also noticed a lot of dauntless members gave Eric a wide berth before I gave him a small smile and ducked into a clothing store and decided to use some points to get some clothes. It took awhile but I ended up buying two more pairs of boots that fit, some pants and tank tops. I also bought a couple of sweaters, t-shirts and two jackets. I decided to change in the store after making my purchases, which were sent to my dormitory and went for a run around the training room.

As I ran around the large room for a couple of hours without stopping, I hadn't realized that someone else was in the room watching me closely as I was lost in my thoughts until they decided to join me. I was startled when I saw Eric, dressed in training clothes keeping an easy pace next to me. I stared at him as I slowed to a stop and sat down on a nearby bench. "What are you doing here Eric?" I asked him, using a towel and wiping the sweat off of my face and neck.

"I always go for a run before heading home for the night to get rid of some tension," he gave a short response before standing in front of me not even broke out in a sweat. As I looked up he gave a smirk and says, "come on, I'll let you out for a run outside the compound if you'll let me come also, which you do."

I let out a groan and knew he was right. I had already started to go stir-crazy just running around the large room, didn't know if I could go for a run around the compound but decided against it. I stood up and followed him outside into the cool night air and took a deep breath of fresh air, already feeling a bit better. I looked around and had to jog to catch up to Eric who had already gotten a headstart on me.

As I started to catch up to Eric, I noticed a tattoo peeking out from the back of the collar of his shirt and had to bite my tongue to keep from asking. For now anyway. We both kept quiet until Eric led the way up an old fire escape to the roof of an old building as I sat near him, gasping to get some air in my tired lungs. Once I could breathe normal I recognized the slight awkwardness in the air and cleared my throat quietly before getting lost in my thoughts about all of the changes of the day, from leaving my life behind in Abnegation and my parents, to sitting on a roof with not only a guy, but the one person that was a ruthless leader of Dauntless.

**Eric's POV:**

I had been lost in my thoughts as I gazed up at the sky that was getting darker by the minute as the sun sank behind the horizon. Sometimes it felt like nothing would happen when I sat up here myself and just got lost in the moment of unbridled bliss of not thinking, planning or listening to the others. I had closed my eyes knowing that soon I would have to head back to the compound and everything that came with it. But I would worry about that later.

As the stars started coming up, I stood up and looked at the young girl next to me and said, "It's time to go back Initiate. You need to get some sleep before training starts in the morning." With that said, I headed back down the fire escape to the street, hearing Andrea following quickly. It hurt to call her initiate or worse, _Stiff_, but I knew I needed to stay away from her, even though every fiber of my being told me to protect her. It was for her own protection against everything and everyone around her, including me and my own secrets that no one could ever learn that I kept locked away deep in myself. And I had work to finish up as much as I didn't want to.

**Andrea's POV:**

I flinched slightly when Eric called me "Initiate". It brought me back into reality and realized that he was right. It was completely dark outside and training did start in the morning, which made me nervous but more determined to pass Initiation. I followed Eric back to the compound where he gave me a slight nod before I headed back to the dormitory where everyone was getting ready for bed and a few sitting together talking quietly. I went over to my bunk and started changing for bed, flipping off the boy named Peter who loudly gave some smart comment about me changing.

Everyone else laughed at him as he grew red with anger but left it alone. Tris came over and sat beside me as did Chris who asked where I had been all night since they left the shop. "I went for a run in the training room," I said plainly, not telling them that I had been with Eric for most of the evening, even if it had been spent in silence. I turned to Tris and says, "I noticed the instructor Four kept an eye on you when he was with us though. I think he might like you sis." She blushed deeply and started protesting that it wasn't like that at all. Chris eyed her skeptically and rolled her eyes to me, also knowing that there was an attraction between my sister and our instructor. I made my face somewhat expressionless, as I mentally tried to keep my mind off the only male here that made me feel flustered when ever he was in proximity to me.

I knew secrets about myself that I couldn't even tell my own sister, let alone anyone else here, even if I wanted to. And knew if they got out, I would be in a lot of trouble. Soon, I fell asleep facing the wall, ignoring the stifled cries of Al, a candor born transfer. Even though my dreams haunted me, I slept fine until the next morning when a noise woke me up.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days after that run, all of us stood around Four as he explained what would happen for the day of physical training. I was still sleepy considering that it was about 6 in the morning. I quickly grabbed a cup of coffee from the cafeteria and regretted it the moment I took a gulp. It was bitter and lacked a trace of sugar or creamer. I finished it quickly and grimaced before throwing the cup away. I turned my attention back to Four as he kept talking and started paying attention.

"Today you will be learning how to shoot a gun until lunchtime and after that you will start learning fighting techniques," he says pacing in front of us and glances at everyone before leading us to the roof. He presses a gun into everyone's hands and showed us how to use it and identified the parts of it before someone opened their mouth stupidly.

While yawning, Peter asked, "What does firing a gun have to do with bravery?" He froze in shock as Four took the gun from his hands and placed the barrel on Peter's forehead and snapping that he was holding a loaded gun and to wake up. I look at Chris and Tris and roll my eyes at Peter before mouthing the word, _Idiot_.

Just then Four came over and saw my reaction and got in my face and said, "Is something funny Stiff?" I stiffened as he called me that and challengingly said, "No sir. I was merely commenting on Peter's idiocy." He nods and goes back to watching everyone who lined up to start shooting. I stood next to Tris and spread my feet shoulder width apart and the gun on my shoulder before shooting and hit the edge of the first ring on the target. I smiled briefly kept shooting, getting closer to the middle circle, while taking a glance once in awhile at Tris who kept cringing from the recoil as her bullets didn't even hit the target until Will gave her some advice and she finally hit the target and did better.

Finally we were dispersed down to lunch as everyone happily left to go eat. My muscles ache a bit as I chatted with Chris and Tris, who were talking about our first shooting lesson and what would possibly happen during learning to fight. As we sat down at a table to eat, I noticed Peter, Drew and Molly throwing glares at me and ignored it. I quickly ate and felt a stare on me as I pulled my hair into a loose messy bun on my head and turned around, seeing Eric and a dark skinned male, the head leader Max I noted, glancing at me while talking quietly to each other. I quickly turned back to my lunch and finished it, telling the others I would meet them in the training room when they finished.

I jogged to the training room and hung my jacket up before changing out of my boots and sitting on a bench braiding my hair out of my face and heard everyone else come into the room. I looked up and saw Four show everyone some practice drills and paired us off to work on them. I got paired up with Will, as Tris was paired up with Chris as I paid attention to how Will moved as we practiced the drills and gave him a friendly smile.

"You were from Erudite Will," I say unexpectedly. "What was it like there?"

He gave a small grin before saying, "Clean, white and blue, formal almost. Everyone was busy learning or being intelligent all the time. I didn't really fit in there. What about Abnegation?"

"Boring, plain, gray everywhere and it drove me crazy. Everyone was so focused on being selfless, we only had the necessities to live. We didn't have books, except for the ones for school, toys, anything the other factions might have taken for granted. Abnegation considered those things to selfish," I explained as his eyes widened before saying no wonder you left.

We kept working on drills as I tried not to listen to Four and Eric's conversation or those around me. We got switched up after a while and before the end of the day, I ended up with Tris and noticed the faint bruises on her from doing drills and felt guilty for not keeping an eye on her and said, "Tris, I can help you practice drills if you want after dinner. It'll help you."

She smiled and says, "I would like that Andy. But… I already told Chris I would go with them to get tattoos." I looked taken back and nodded and took my time getting my boots and jacket back on, lost in thought until someone cleared their throat. My head snapped up and I looked into the light blue eyes of Eric who gave me a smirk before coming over and stood in front of me.

"You need to gain more muscle if you are going to be ready for the fights starting next week," he said nodding to my fairly thin frame.

I nodded and pulled my jacket on before brushing past him only for him to grab my wrist and pulling me close to him.

"I just came to tell you that Max and I are interested in how you do, if you do well in the stages of training we might recruit you to leadership, keep that in mind Andrea," he whispers and lets go of my wrist before leaving the room.

I blinked a couple of times, my mind reeling before I decided to go join the others at the tattoo parlor and ran into Tris who smiled before saying, "Andy are you getting a tattoo also?"

I nodded and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze, not showing how much shock I was in before going to browse the stencils and found one of a phoenix and decided to get it done. I sat in a chair next to Tris as my tattoo was getting done and heard her try to talk to the raven haired woman doing her tattoo and the woman said, "I hope you make it Tris. Just be careful." That made my curiosity grow and I decided to ask Tris about it at a later date.

My tattoo finished and I thanked the guy, Hunter for doing it for me and he said with a smile, "It looks good on your shoulder blade Andrea." I smiled and said that I would come back at a later date to spend some time with him and waited for the others to get done. I smiled at Tris when she came over and noticed the three birds on her collar bone and said, "Let me guess, for the family."

She nodded and said, "And our life in Abnegation that we left behind. I love your feather also." I gave her a small hug and said, "We can do this Tris. Together we can do anything, just remember that."


	6. Chapter 6

The next few days of training were intense, most of us transfers groaning at the end of the day of their bodies hurting and all of us were covered in some sort of bruising. Everyday was spent doing shooting practice, then lunch and then fighting afterwards. Well, more along the lines of learning how to fight. I used my free time to practice mostly so I would have a fair chance when the fights started. I knew that I had a slightly unfair advantage of being on the slightly smaller side and also being thinner than most of the others.

That morning I woke up extra early and quietly suck into the training room as I saw the others sleeping peacefully still. I had started by stretching and doing a few laps before using the punching bag to help gain some upper body strength just as Tris came in yawning, me having pressured her the night before that she needed all the extra time she had to get a bit of an advantage over others. I gave her a nod as she started training also as I moved onto some of the other techniques we have learned. I saw Four pass through, him watching Tris since I was hiding in the shadows a bit. I smiled, still being able to see the connection between them.

Later that day, while we were doing warm up techniques I heard Eric come over and ask four if we were ready to fight and Four told him no. I kept doing my exercises with Chris until Eric yelled out, "Second jumper, in the ring. Last jumper as well."

I looked a little confused as he said that, having thought he would have said first jumper but walked up to the ring as quickly as possible as did Molly. "How long do we fight for?" she asks, looking at Eric who was smirking a bit.

"Until one of you can't continue," he says as Four quickly adds on, "or one of you concedes."

He and Eric got into a small rivaled moment until Eric sees us staring at them and gestures while saying, "You will be scored on this, so fight hard. Go." I looked over at Molly and got into a fighting stance and advanced on her, quickly hitting her in the face before she could block. She blindly tried to hit me back which I dodged but she clipped me in the side. I ignored the pain and lunged for her, hitting her hard in the ribs over and over getting lost in concentration. I finally hit her in the back of her knee, knocking her to the ground before punching her in the jaw making her hit the floor. I knew all that practice would pay off as my attention was diverted to Eric who walked over to the board and said, "here are your rankings for now." He clicked a button on the remote as our names and ranks appeared. Most appeared in gray but few appeared in red. I found my name solidly in the gray sitting at the number 8 and winced when I saw Tris' name in red ranked at 32. I quickly looked at her and saw she looked upset and shocked. I gave her a quick smile as Eric started to explain the rankings and how they worked.

"If your name is in the red at the end of the first stage, then you'll be cut and will have to live factionless," he explained, looking at everyone with a cold expression. "We're done for the day. Out now." Just as before everyone quickly left the room and as I started to leave the room, I heard Eric say, "Andrea, except you." I froze in my tracks and slowly turned around as Eric came closer and said, "Are you alright? That fight looked pretty nasty. You need to work on blocking some more."

I nod and says, "Why are you so interested in me and my training?" I looked at him suspiciously while crossing my arms and narrowing my eyes a bit. He chuckles and says, ""Because you have the potential of a great soldier, possibly a leader, I don't want to see that potential go to waste with the factionless." He looked a little vulnerable before swallowing a bit and his facial expression became stern again. "You need to be getting to dinner. You're free to go, Andy."

I rose an eyebrow and said, "Seriously, Andy? You couldn't up with something more creative like say ?" I smile and laughs a bit before gently kissing his cheek and turns to catch up with the others. I felt a hand on my wrist stopping me again as I turned around, Eric leaned down and gently pressed his lips to mine.

**Eric's POV:**

I couldn't believe I what I was doing. I gently moved my lips and felt Andy move to wrap her arms around my neck and kiss me back. I gently wrapped my arms around her more and smiles and gently pulls back, looking at her and gently kisses her for a moment. She opened her eyes and smiles happily, her eyes shining brightly before letting out a little giggle.

"Want to have dinner at my place?" I ask hopeful she would accept the invitation. I watched as she looked thoughtful before nodding and softly saying, "sure. Meet me here after curfew?"

I laugh slightly and says, "sure. I will meet you here." I kiss her again before letting her go, the grin on my face not going away anytime soon. I left the training room and made my way up to my office, thinking about what to cook for dinner and what Andy liked to eat. I could only hope I could make it through the rest of the day with this new feeling going through my entire body and thought nothing could divert me from my thoughts of Andrea.

Little did I know, that feeling would soon be replaced by something different and would crash me back down to reality. And it would do the same to Andrea and everyone else in the faction.


End file.
